A LOVE NEVER MEANT TO BE
by UnwarierTitan789
Summary: A ONESHOT BETWEEN HUMPHREY AND KATE.


**A love never meant to be.**

**Hey, sup guys, this is an one-shot. It is of my own originality. **

It was three weeks after Kate had married Garth.

It emotionally impacted Humphrey. The impact it had on him was so strong, that to him, even death seemed like the greatest blessing he could possibly get.

Rarely did he eat, or sleep. His usually clean coat was a mess, his eyes were bloodshot. Every time Kate tried to talk to him, he found it too painful to speak back, so he didn't even acknowledge her.

Humphrey sat, reminiscing, thinking and crying to himself. The silvery light of the moon shone down over Jasper. Revealing everything but the pain he felt inside.

An unbearable, uncomprehendable pain that no one, would ever know of. For he was the only one who felt it.

He thought back to the many days they had spent on their way back to Jasper.

He cried as he slowly relived his past in his mind. He closed his eyes, then it happened, a love never known, because of a selfish world.

He lifted his muzzle, threw his head back an began howling, but it wasn't anything like the one on the train, it was sad, mournful, and everyone who heard it knew it could mean only one thing.

His sad, mournful voice stretched to the ends of the earth, then bounced back to him. But he had been thrown in such a deep put of depression, that he wouldn't even answer himself.

Suddenly, he exploded with anger, and ran off to win her back.

He snuck up into Garth's den, while he and Kate were sleeping, he stood there only for a second, admiring the only wolf he would ever love.

He then looked down at Garth, and once more, exploded with anger, he couldn't control himself, and instantly, snapped his jaws around Garth's neck, eliciting a loud, disturbing snap as he snapped Garth's neck in half.

It was enough to wake Kate form her sleep. She could barely see for the darkness, but when her eyes adjusted, she saw a retreating Humphrey and was curious as to what it was that he was running from.

Then she noticed the dead body in front of her. "No he wouldn't. Would he?"

Unfortunately, killing a wolf is against pack law, so she had no other choice but to sentence him to a two years locked in the den of the damned.

After about an hour of chasing him, the alphas captured him ad threw him in the den, then rolled a giant stone in front of it, blocking his only escape.

After his first year, Kate stopped by to talk to him.

"I'm sorry, Humphrey, but I can't love a murderer." she said, starting to cry as she ran back home.

Humphrey now knew his life was pointless, he no longer had meaning without her.

A year later...  
>Humphrey sat on top of moonlight howl rock. His fur was old and aged. He was now upon the final days of his life.<p>

He sat, now a heart of black and stone. He now sat without a purpose. He found only one.

He slowly and sadly walked to the middle of the valley, and howled, stirring up all caribou in the area.

Kate, who was also aged and entering the final days of her life came out to see Humphrey standing before a stampede of caribou,

"Humphrey what are you doing?" she yelled.

Humphrey didn't acknowledge her. He didn't even turn to face her, he just stood there, awaiting his sweet, death and blessing.

A single tear fell from his face as he was engulfed in the unyielding horde of caribou.

Once it was over, Kate rushed over to his lifeless body, hoping that by some miracle he had survived.

"Humphrey!" she wailed, already starting to cry.

"I love you Kate." he whispered as his eyes flickered and his jaw slacked. He fell limp. He fell dead.

Kate cried, she cried until there was nothing left to cry, he cried her heart away.

About a year later, she walked into his den, and saw a note that he had scratched the day before he had died.

It read. 'you said it yourself, you could never love a murderer. And besides, our love was never meant to be.'

Kate cried, she cried so hard, that she felt like her eyes were going to explode.

The next morning, she walked up to the edge of the waterfall and looked down, making sure there was no possible way she would survive, she said a few things, and then threw herself over the edge, letting the nice cool water relax her as she fell.

A single tear, hidden by all of the water, fell from her face.

But in the final moments, she smiled, knowing tomorrow would be better.

She was now safe from all bad things in the world, safe from lustfulness of otherwolves, and she would be with _**him**_.

She was free.

**WELL, HOPE YOU ENJOYED. **

**TITAN OUT.**


End file.
